


GOOD THINGS COME TO THOSE WHO WAIT

by Monika



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-10
Updated: 2011-04-10
Packaged: 2017-10-17 21:16:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/181241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monika/pseuds/Monika





	GOOD THINGS COME TO THOSE WHO WAIT

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
|   
---  
  
  
  
  
  
|  |    
|    
[  
Home  
](index.html)  
---|---|---  
  
  
  


**GOOD THINGS COME TO THOSE WHO WAIT**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
---  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
---  
  


**  
**

**

****

**

**  
**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
|    


  
  


 

  


  


 

 

  


  
  


  
  


  


  


  


 

 **  
“Leave me alone!” Starsky  
got out of the car. It was all Hutch’s fault, faking amnesia. Controlling traffic had left Starsky fed up with his partner.  
**

 

  


  


  


  


 

 **  
Slumped on the couch, he was too exhausted  
to grab a beer or turn on the TV. Images of a pale Hutch standing in the middle of heavy traffic lingered. Moonlight swept  
into the room, and Starsky got up to draw the blinds.  
**

 

  


  


  


  


 

 **  
The old LTD was still there at the curb.  
 _Damn Hutch, what the hell are we doing here?_  
**

 

  


  
_  
_

_  
_  


  


 

 **  
And Starsky made his way down to have  
a word with his partner.  
**

 

  


  


  


****

****

  


  
**  
[  
BACK TO INDEX OF STORIES  
](id24.html)   
**   


  


  


  
  
---  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
---  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**  
Enter supporting content here  
**

  
  
  
---


End file.
